When Eyes and Optics Meet llAutobotsll
by LugiaTsuyu
Summary: When a giant alien robot saves Adelia from her lunatic stalker, and she accidently saves him from his psychotic foes, a currently-having-writer's-block alien romance author realizes she may have finally found the perfect solution...to her lonely heart.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Shades of Time I ~ When Eyes and Optics Meet [Autobots] ~: Prologue  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor, and (some) Action.  
**Pairings:** Optimus x Adelia(OC), Dino(Mirage) x Maya(OC), and Dale(OC) x Taya(OC)  
**Summary:  
**- When a giant alien robot saves Adelia from her lunatic stalker, and she (accidently) saves him from his psychotic foes, a currently-having-writer's-block alien romance author realizes she may have finally found the perfect solution...to her lonely heart.  
- When an innocent but highly-trained young personnel, Maya Bernsen, is partnered with an Autobot who feels indifferent about humans, she strangely finds herself wanting to change his mind...and her very human heart.  
- When a tough, deadly-trained personnel, Taya Bernsen, is appointed to a bodyguard duty for Dale Lawton, the richest man in D.C.—and NEST's secret sponsor—she's more than pissed off. But a job is a job. She has a responsibility to protect him from danger...and to keep her heart far away from the man.

**Warnings:  
**1) Hi, Nice to meet you all (again). I'm LugiaTsuyu. I was from Thailand. So English is not my first language. That's why you will probably find a lot of grammar mistakes and not so smooth writing (such as repeated words and so on). And any comments, criticisms, corrections, and suggestions are greatly appreciated.  
2) I am writing this as I go, so yeah. LOL  
3) Also, you will probably find a lot of OOCness because I've never watched the Transformers cartoons before, just the three films, so I will apologize about that in advance. Please bear with me and I hope you will like my story. (Even though I am turning an action-packed franchise into romantic drama/comedy one.)**  
**

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Transformers, just my original characters, as it belongs to Hasbro, Marvel, IDW and Paramount.

**Credit to:** I have to give these authors credits. As they were the ones who motivated me to write this story. First to **Nora Roberts/J.D. Robb**, I am such a big fan of hers, and Dale and Taya are totally inspired by Roarke and Eve from her In Death series. Second, to **orphan mia**, for her incredible 'Strange Creature'. Then to **Elexies**, for her awesome 'Gateway of the Mind' story. And last but not least, to **Ray of Starlight**, for her amazing 'The Ties that Bind' series. I really thank you all for giving me the courage to finally written down my imaginations for others to see.  
Oh! I almost forgot! I really want to thank **TFWiki staffs and members** for their hard work. The info they've gathered on that site has been VERY useful and convenient for me to do a lot of research for this story. So thank you very much!

~o~

* * *

~o~

**When Eyes and Optics Meet [Autobots]  
Prologue**

~o~

_Hoover Dam, secret base of Sector Seven—a classified government agency.  
April 26th, 1989  
12:02 am_

Standing proudly with hands on his hips, the newly-promoted _Chief_ Agent Seymour Simmons observed every detail and goings-on in the hangar with eyes of an eagle. Most of the daytime and field agents had already gone home, which left him and the night-shift agents, along with many of the engineering technicians, alone with a gigantic alien cube...and an alien itself, also known as N.B.E.-1.

Everything was intriguing here, Simmons mused. It was in his blood—he'd concluded long ago. Since his great-grandfather, every single one of the Simmons had devoted themselves to Sector Seven and the studies of aliens.

But his mother hadn't wanted him to be a part of it. After he'd found out about this enthralling organization, she had told him about how dangerous this place could be, and how his father had died while on duty.

She didn't know, as Simmons still hadn't told her, that he'd learned of Sector Seven's existence from none other than Bill Simmons, his very own said-to-be-dead father.

On that faithful summer night in 1965, he'd sneaked out of the house and met his father for the first...and last time. Eventually, when he had been old enough, and with enormous amount of research, he at last had discovered a way to contact S-Seven and his great-grandfather, Walter Simmons.

He'd spent all of his teenage years and after trying to prove to the old man and his colleagues that he had what it takes to be one of them.

And when he'd _finally_ been offered an agent position, he'd snatched it up like a starving dog diving for a mouth-watering bone, even though his mother had shown more than disapproval to his decision—she had stopped talking to him for _months_, for God's sake!

Now, after years of working his butt to the ground, obsessing over every possibility—getting dirty glares from his mother—it was all starting to pay off.

A week earlier, his superior, Tom Banachek, who had taken over after his great-grandfather's death, had called him into his office. He had freaked out and thought he'd get fired over the fight he'd had with that young, annoying douche Alexander Powers.

But that hadn't been the case. Far from it. Simmons couldn't stop the grin on his face as he thought of the reason for the summon; his _well-deserved_ promotion. And at age thirty-five, it marked him as the youngest Chief of Agent in the long history of Sector Seven.

Simmons was feeling pretty damn smug about his success when the ear-deafening security alarm went off from every direction.

"What the HELLis going on?" He shouted randomly at his subordinates. They were all running around, panicking. Some knew what they were doing, others...not so much.

One of them—Ted McGell, if he remembered correctly—was brave enough to stop in front of him and report, "The source of the alarm comes from the C.E.T. chamber, sir!"

C.E.T. chamber, aka Cube Energy Testing chamber.

Some time in the late 1927, when Sector Seven had first been _officially_ established, the then-techs had discovered and proved the alien cube was radiating some kind of energy. So President Hoover had this dam built to hide it from other humans...and possibly other extraterrestrial beings. The construction of the Hoover Dam had been completed since 1935, however, it wasn't until a year ago that they had found a proper way—but not the safest—to 'study'its power.

A very fascinating and freaky power.

"Who's guarding that room?" Simmons asked just as he started for that particular chamber.

Ted didn't have any trouble keeping up with Simmons's quick steps. "Last I checked, it's Agent Powers and two techs, sir."

"Powers," Simmons murmured to himself. Something told him he wasn't going to like where this was leading one bit. "Then we'd better hurry." He said to Ted.

...But they were already too late...

By the time he, Ted, and the others got there, hell had already broken loose. Powers was nowhere to be seen. Two technicians in blood-splattered lab coats lay unconscious on the floor, but still breathing—likely because the blood did not belong to them, but to an unfamiliar woman.

She, too, was breathing, but barely...and not for long. Her battered body, sprawling weakly against the far end of the wall, had no bone left unbroken. Her small, dark brown eyes never wavered from the core of the chamber, even though the lights in them started to fade away as her time in this world was coming to an end.

No one said anything, couldn't say anything, when the woman let out her last breath...and the sound of a baby crying erupted from the heart of the room.

~o~

* * *

~o~

**Author's Note: **Sooooooooooooo (I really need to find something new to start the Author's Note). How's the prologue, interesting or boring? Is Simmons too OOC? Don't hesitate to comment, criticize, and suggest anything you have in mind! I would love to hear(read) them! And how's the grammer? I know I already mentioned it above, but I'm not a native English speaker, so my grammar totally sucks! Which reminds me...

**Announcement!: **I'm looking for an editor or proofreader for this series/trilogy. Any of you have the time? If you do, please PM me your e-mail address and I will give you mine. I know this is a lot to ask, but I will really appreciate it if you can help me out. Thanks in advance!


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Shades of Time I ~ When Eyes and Optics Meet [Autobots] ~: Chapter 1  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor, and (some) Action.  
**Pairings:** Optimus x Adelia(OC), Dino(Mirage) x Maya(OC), and Dale(OC) x Taya(OC)  
**Summary:  
**- When a giant alien robot saves Adelia from her lunatic stalker, and she (accidently) saves him from his psychotic foes, a currently-having-writer's-block alien romance author realizes she may have finally found the perfect solution...to her lonely heart.  
- When an innocent but highly-trained young personnel, Maya Bernsen, is partnered with an Autobot who feels indifferent about humans, she strangely finds herself wanting to change his mind...and her very human heart.  
- When a tough, deadly-trained personnel, Taya Bernsen, is appointed to a bodyguard duty for Dale Lawton, the richest man in D.C.—and NEST's secret sponsor—she's more than pissed off. But a job is a job. She has a responsibility to protect him from danger...and to keep her heart far away from the man.

**Warnings:  
**1) Hi, Nice to meet you all (again). I'm LugiaTsuyu. I was from Thailand. So English is not my first language. That's why you will probably find a lot of grammar mistakes and not so smooth writing (such as repeated words and so on). And any comments, criticisms, corrections, and suggestions are greatly appreciated.  
2) I am writing this as I go, so yeah. LOL  
3) Also, you will probably find a lot of OOCness because I've never watched the Transformers cartoons before, just the three films, so I will apologize about that in advance. Please bear with me and I hope you will like my story. (Even though I am turning an action-packed franchise into romantic drama/comedy one.)**  
**

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Transformers, just my original characters, as it belongs to Hasbro, Marvel, IDW and Paramount.

**Credit to:** I have to give these authors credits. As they were the ones who motivated me to write this story. First to **Nora Roberts/J.D. Robb**, I am such a big fan of hers, and Dale and Taya are totally inspired by Roarke and Eve from her In Death series. Second, to **orphan mia**, for her incredible 'Strange Creature'. Then to **Elexies**, for her awesome 'Gateway of the Mind' story. And last but not least, to **Ray of Starlight**, for her amazing 'The Ties that Bind' series. I really thank you all for giving me the courage to finally written down my imaginations for others to see.  
Oh! I almost forgot! I really want to thank **TFWiki staffs and members** for their hard work. The info they've gathered on that site has been VERY useful and convenient for me to do a lot of research for this story. So thank you very much!

~o~

* * *

~o~

**When Eyes and Optics Meet [Autobots]  
Chapter 1:  
When the Wheels of Fate Begin to Turn**

~o~

_The countryside, near Washington D.C.  
April 8th, 2012  
1:05 am_

_Shit._

Adelia rarely allowed herself to curse, even in her own mind, but given her current situation, she was sure God would totally understand why she'd chosen such a word. Not that she was extremely religious or anything.

And how would she have known that her next door neighbor was a complete lunatic? A stalker? _Her _stalker?

Sure, the woman had moved in a month after her first romance novel had hit the stand—that was about a year ago. And since then the lady had been well-aware of Adelia's private matters just _a little_ too much. But it was usual when you lived right next to someone, right? You learned a lot about that person, their routines, choices of companions and blah, blah, blah.

Not that she'd known anything about a thirty-eight year-old Lucinda's everyday life. Though they rented an apartment next to each other, Adelia had spent most of her time in her room, either writing or reading, or just wasting time by watching cartoons and Asian drama. She had barely given the lady a problem. _I mean_, Adelia thought, _I didn't even have a dog_—though she really, really wanted one. She had never, ever listened to music without her earphone. And they had lived in a peaceful, if not a bit creepy, atmosphere for almost a year.

Then, what had she done, really, to earn this woman's wrath now?

"You know, I don't want to do this." Lucinda said, her hoarse voice filled with wicked regret. "I love your last book, by the way. It's wonderful."

Right. It was so wonderful it had gotten three point _zero_ seven stars out of five from the readers website.

Despite the position she was in—both hands and legs all tied-up, month covered with sticky duck tape, and laying awkwardly in the back of Lucinda's sedan—Adelia wanted bang her head against something solid.

The low rating had slapped her so hard she'd gone straight to writer's block.

"I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something where I'm taking you." Lucinda continued as if she could read Adelia's mind. "My father had a little farm there. It's beautiful. Inspiring." It was dark, but a glimpse of the woman's gaze Adelia could see through her thick, nerdy glasses and in the rearview mirror was everything _but_ sane.

"You'll come up with something. If not," she sighed, "I'll hate to do it, you know I will, but I can't have you walking around and giving me hope that there might be a new book. When there won't ever be one." Another sigh. "Oh, well"

And at that moment, Adelia finally understood just how much danger she was in. It hadn't truly registered with her a minute ago when she'd opened her eyes and had found herself being kidnapped and bound in the back of a neighbor's car. And surely not three hours ago when she'd walked to a CVS a couple of blocks from her apartment to get some cookies, and Lucinda had suddenly appeared and offered her a ride home. In fact, the last memory she had before she'd blacked out was of telling Lucinda how she hadn't touched a keyboard in months.

Uh-oh.

So _that_ was what had triggered this woman's craziness.

It was then that Adelia noticed something she should've realized since the second she'd gained consciousness, her hands were tied at the wrists, yeah, but not at all behind her back.

For the second time that night, or morning, Adelia wanted to beat her head on something, namely her stupidity—and her abductor's (though she thanked God for it).

Adelia kept her eyes on the rearview mirror, making sure that Lucinda's attention was on the road, then she slowly, cautiously curled herself like a cat. She had to part her legs a little for her hands to reach between them and get to her ankles and, more than a little embarrassed when she pictured how she would look right now, her fingers started to untie the rope above her feet.

Slowly.

_What the heck is this?_

Slowly

_Maybe I have to pull this one out first?_

Almost done.

_It's off!_

Not willing to risk alerting her kidnapper, Adelia carefully shifted as close to the door as possible, then quietly righted herself up into a sitting posture. She looked out the window, _Wide fields everywhere_, and tried to calculate the speed of the car.

Probably about twenty to thirty miles per hour...Probably.

She knew she should have taken more time to think of a plan. But, as Adelia had always been the act first, think later—or, as Dale would say, think first and do whatever anyway—kind of person, she did what her instinct told her; she yanked the lock, swung the door open, and bolted.

_Hollywood! You liars! _was the first thing that popped into her head the minute her entire front stomped down, _hard_, on the face of the Earth. In movies, the heroes or heroines always landed with a couple of graceful spins on the ground whenever they jumped out of a moving vehicle. And then they were up and about with barely a scratch.

Barely a scratch, hah? Adelia could already feel her chin throbbing, her chest getting heavy, and blood and pain on her surely-crushed knees...Okay, a bit exaggerated on the last one, but the blood was definitely there and she was still sore all over.

The brain-piercing squeak of a car break woke Adelia from her wandering thoughts. She got up, hands still tied, and despite the painful protest from her legs, started running as fast as she could.

And when an ear-crushing _bang_ erupted from behind, almost the same instant as a chunk of dirt and grass bounced off the ground only a few inches away from her feet, Adelia's already drumming heart beat even faster.

_Please. Someone. Anyone. Just please drive by here. Or even walk._

_ Somebody._

~o~

_The countryside, near Washington D.C.  
April 8th, 2012  
1:11 am_

As he drove himself down the dirt path surrounded by the soft, gentle light from the moon and the serene, wide grass fields, instead of peaceful, Optimus was feeling extremely distressed. A little over one earth week ago in Russia, he and his comrades had failed to prevent the frozen Decepticon assassin, Shockwave, from being reawakened. And now the Decepticons were certainly planning their next step to conquer this planet. _And once again_, Optimus thought guiltily, _Earth and its people are going to pay for my mistake_.

That was why he had insisted on taking this mission.

Earlier there had been a number of Decepticon signals caught by the Energon Detector. Ironhide, Dino, and Sideswipe had been more than eager to roll out. _All _of them were, in fact. But most were still greatly wounded, emotionally as well as physically, including the soldiers.

Optimus was the only one who had healed fast enough—advantage of being a Prime—and fit for duty.

_"__**Be careful out there, Prime. We cannot afford to lose another so soon after...**__" The medic 'bot had stopped mid-sentence, glancing over to Ironhide, his optics had been filled with such sympathy that Optimus and Rachet himself knew the weapon specialist would never accepted._

It seemed as if Primus had been absent from their side, Optimus thought. Within days before the failure in Russia, they'd lost not only one, but six brave Autobots; Elita-One, Chromia, Arcee, Mudflap, Skids, and Jolt had all been killed by the Decepticons.

Their deaths had been—and still were—a crushing flame to those who were left behind. But it was Ironhide who had been burned so deep Optimus was afraid it might consumed him.

Vengeance often clouded the reason of why one had to fight.

_Bang!_

The sound of a gunshot woke him from his train of thought. Judging from the level of noise he'd heard, the weapon had been fired nearby. One point one mile to the west, Optimus concluded, then began to follow the source of the gunfire without any hesitation, but remained cautious for he could sense a faint trace of Energon in the air.

The first thing he saw when he got close enough was a small form of a human woman—a human girl. Her wrists were tied in the front, her mouth covered with sand-shaded adhesive tape humans used to seal their things together. She was bleeding, he could see and smell the blood from her knee-torn jeans. Her blue t-shirt was not in any better shape, it was dusted with soil and coated with sweat. Her long brown hair, even in the dark it appeared to be similar to the color of those 'chocolates' he'd seen NEST soldiers indulged themselves from time to time, was flowing wildly as she ran with all her might. Her face, oval-shaped as humans would put it, was steaming with panic. He couldn't see her eyes behind the optical glasses and under the shadows of her thick eyebrows. But it was simple to assume what emotion they would reflect in this certain situation.

And almost at the same time, he was studying another human being darting, as he had no other description for it, a few steps behind. This woman in a black-and-white stripes sweater and khaki pants was older and seemed...animalistic. Her blonde hair streaked with gray was tied neatly and tightly into what he remembered as a knot. Her strong angled face twisted with wicked snarl. Her eyes sparkling with the intensity he couldn't name focused on the girl's back. But what alarmed Optimus the most was what was in the woman's hand; a gun, a weapon meant to do harm.

It was the girl who noticed his arrival first. Her eyes, now he could tell they were tinted with shades of metallic rust, broke from bleak horror to blazing hope the second she landed them on his vehicle form.

Her strong will to live did something to his need to protect.

Optimus didn't stop to think about the consequences of what he intended to do, of how it could affect him and his comrades, he transformed himself into his thirty-something-feet robot form.

The process only took a few seconds, but to Adelia, she felt as if it'd taken hours. She could see it in slow motion; every sound, every shifting of metals until there was no longer a Peterbilt eighteen-wheeler, but one magnificent blue with stark red flames built of a giant_ robot_.

They stared at each other beneath the glistening of stars above. And for a moment, Adelia thought this might all had been a dream, because her world seemed to have stopped. She could feel nothing, see nothing, but the statuesque being and his bright, neon blue optics before her.

"**Please drop your weapon.**" His voice was gentle, yet very firm. It radiated power, one of those in commands. But it wasn't directed at her.

Her psychotic neighbor looked like she was about to drop face—oops, correction: Lucinda dropped, A-S-S first, to the ground and was out cold right then and there. Adelia almost let out a yelp as the gun in the woman's hand went off when it hit the earth. Though, luckily, this time the bullet bounced off the opposite direction. And really, really far away from her feet.

"**Are you all right?**"

Turning her attention back to the robot, she nodded and gave him the widest smile she could manage, only to realize that her mouth was still shut with the clammy piece of duct tape.

Her bounded hands were trembling a bit when she used them to peel the uncomfortable thing off her lips. Her knees felt weak, but she held herself up. And she took a moment or two to make sure her breathing was back to normal before she spoke. "Scared gutless. But..." Man, her voice was still shaking. "I'll be okay." _Breath in. _"Soon." _Breath out. _"I think."

The giant robot inclined his head, then gestured it toward the unconscious woman. "**I think you should report this incident to your law enforcer.**"

Hands still bound together, Adelia fiddled around for her phone, then moaned and crouched down resignedly when she realized where she had left it. "Typical...Or not," she rolled her eyes. "I _had_ to leave my stuff in _her_ car." And she was both too tired and too pumped to go all the way back there. "This would never happen in Hollywood, you know? They always have everything ready when they're on the run."

Not completely certain he understood what she had just said, Optimus scanned the area and found the abandoned vehicle not too far away. "**If you don't mind, I can take you to the car.**"

She was finishing the process of untying her wrists with her teeth—again, thank God for Lucinda's carelessness. The rope fell to the ground just as her head whipped up. "You will?"

"**Yes**"

"You really will?"

She bounced herself up when he repeated, "**Yes.**"

To Optimus' astonishment, the human girl leapt at him and, embracing his cold, metallic leg, jumped up and down with delight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"**You're very welcome.**" He stood there for a moment, didn't know what to do, then he slowly bent down to put his open palm in front of her.

Adelia didn't hesitate to climb aboard. "This is definitely the craziest night of my life. Not that I have a lot of crazy nights." Never, actually. Unless she counted the day she'd met Dale.

Optimus straightened to his full height and, holding her securely just underneath his chest, began to walk toward the direction of the other car. "**It must be...frightening for you.**"

She caught the apologetic tone in his soft yet authoritative voice, and figured he must have misunderstood her meaning. "Are you kidding? The psycho lady? Yeah, sure. But being helped by a giant alien robot everyone's been making a fuss about is beyond awesome." It'd been years ago when the whole world had come to know the existence of the 'aliens', but rarely anyone had ever encounter them face-to-face even now. Their whereabouts and roles in the human society remained a top classified secret, though it was no news that it definitely had to do with military unit or something of the sorts.

"**Are you not afraid of me?**"

She tilted her head to look at him right in those beautiful optics. "Why?"

At her genuine inquiry, Optimus could find no words.

Taking no offense from his silence, Adelia explained, "I'm not afraid of you because you saved my life." _Not all true_, she thought. She wasn't so sure why, either. But something in her guts told her he was not one she had to fear, but quite the opposite. "And that being said, I figured you're not one of those bad alien robots that tried to take over Earth a couple years ago."

She slapped her hands together. "Which reminds me," she place a hand on his chest plate, caressing it lightly, absentmindedly. "You and your friends probably saved our butts back then, too." She grinned up at him. "Thanks."

For a second time that night, the human girl astonished him. "**You are very welcome.**"

Her eyes lit up with what she saw on his face. "You know, you have a really great smile." Even though this was the first time she'd seen a robot's smile, and it was only a fraction curve of his strong lips, but it was still a nice touch to his otherwise serious feature.

He was smiling?

Optimus hadn't known he was still capable of such things. War had harden him, dimmed his spark to the extent that he'd lost the ability to feel anything other than grief, for those they'd lost, those they'd likely lose if this war continued on. And rage, the darkest, deepest rage he'd long kept at bay underneath.

"Aw, come on. Don't wrinkle your brows—that's your eyebrows, right? It's a compliment, not an insult, I swear." She stood on her toes, reached her hands out to where she assumed was his eyebrows , and spread her thumbs to push the descending lines upward. "Much better." She nodded with satisfaction.

Optimus stood still, although he could see an outline of their destination vehicle from the corner of his optics.

Throughout his time on Earth, he'd met his share of humans, had built true bonds of camaraderie with them, but none of them were quite the same. Sam, Mikaela , Leo, Colonel Lennox, Sergeant Epps, and many other NEST soldiers all had their own individualities. Yet he had never come across anyone like the girl in his palm, who was looking at him with her big, rounded questioning eyes.

At his intense stare, Adelia gave a nervous laugh. "What is it?" _Man, have I offended him again?_

"**I have never met a human like you before.**" An honest answer.

This time her laughter was clear and pure. "I'll take that as a compliment." A smile was still painted on her lips when she said, "I'm Adelia Campbell. But you can call me Dee."

That was when he realized he'd not introduced himself. And Optimus had never forgotten his manners...until now. "**My apologies. I am Optimus Prime.**"

She let out a small whistle. "Wow. What a name."

He only nodded and started toward the car again. Adelia sighed, even if her lips remained curving. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"**My apologies.**"

Adelia puffed out her cheeks. "There's nothing wrong with being quiet," she lifted a hand and waved her forefinger side to side in front of his face, "but don't apologize too much. I'm at fault here."

"**I do not understand.**" They were at the car already. He slowly put his hand on the ground so she could step off.

As she landed on her feet, Adelia felt a sting of pain on her wounded knees. She took a minute to catch her breath before she strode to the back door of Lucinda's car and yanked it open. Her light blue handbag had fallen and resting quietly under the driver's seat, she picked it up—_I'll never part from you again, my beautiful, lovely bag_—and slammed the door shut without the same gentleness she had shown to her belonging.

"I'm too straight-forward." She spoke out of nowhere it took him a second to realize she was referring to his earlier statement. Hugging her handbag tight to her chest, she continued to look up at him. "Don't take it the wrong way, okay? I usually don't mean anything bad by it." A grin spread across her face, her eyes sparkled. "Usually."

There was no mistaking it this time, Optimus actually _felt _the upward tug at the corners of his lips.

It must be that smile of hers that reminded him of Cybertronian sunrise, he concluded, it seemed to demand the same response in return.

"Well, I really appreciate—"

Adelia didn't have the chance to finish, her words suddenly swallowed by the explosive, earth-trembling blasts aimed at none other than her giant savior.

_Double shit._

~o~

* * *

~o~

**Author's Note: **La, la, la, la, la...Okay, okay. Hello guys, he he. Sorry it took me almost a year to continue this. Really, I have no excuse other than my laziness and lack of time (management). But I'm back! Full force, too! I hope you guys will forgive me and continue to read, review, and critique my stories.

So how's chapter 1 of WEAOM [Autobots]? I'm sorry it's so short. I hope Optimus is not too OOC. Adelia is, like the one from Reaching You, weird and unpredictable, and she's my OC, so I'm not worry much over her characterization (yet). And I _have_ to mention my grammar and vocabulary. I'm really sorry I haven't improved at all, my repetitive use of the same words over and over again really irks me, but I hope it doesn't annoy you guys too much.

And as always, any criticisms, opinions, suggestions, and corrections are greatly appreciated.

It's really great to be back! And see you guys again (I hope) in the next chapter!


End file.
